Blondes make the best Birthday presents
by The XPS
Summary: Blake and Yang go out for Blake's Birthday, however Yang decided to act out of line. So it's up to her reserved partner to deal with her.


Developed in response to a story by Sang, this story should not exist. Originally supposed to be released in 2017, the story was promptly scrapped before being revived in it's current incarnation. Scrapped were some more...hardcore ideas, including the use of a bowl, but this is the end result. 2 years later.

It's been a while, hasn't it? It has. And for that, I'm sorry. It's taken way too long, and I've just been lazy. I've been somewhat rejuvenated to write again, so I will try not to burn myself out while doing this.

If you want to hangout with me, or anyone else that is a fan of WR and BB, then why not join the discord server that I'm in? The mods aren't going to be on your ass and they are chill, more so than the beer in your fridge. So why not stop on by? /YGmHCV6. It is primarily WR based but anyone is welcome, but please keep your personal drama to a minimum. We don't need that.

With everything being said and done, here is a story that is dark. But Bumblebee. Enjoy, you fucking degenerates.

* * *

The younger team leader was running around, using her semblance to zip from place to place, corner to corner, when she heard the groan and cry from her sister. At the moment, the normally resilient blonde was at an impasse, which is why she came to her younger sister for aid. Something that she rarely did.

"Come on Rubes! Help me out with this!" Yang, as she walked around the courtyard with her sister in tow. She ran a hand through her hair in resignation. "Seriously Rubes, I don't have the slightest clue what to get her! Every time I ask her, she just shrugs and keeps doing 'Blake Things'!" She used air-quotes around that to emphasize her point. "What can I give to someone that never talks about their favorite stuff?!"

Ruby sped up and stopped her sister mid stride, a raised eyebrow and a facial expression that said 'Are you stupid?' The brunette Scythe-Wielder shook her head at her older sister. "Yang, how am I supposed to know? You're the one that is dating her. There isn't much that I can do to help." Her facial features turned soft as she patted her back. "I'm sure you can figure out something. Plus, you know that she is going to like whatever you give her regardless of what it is."

Yang's eyebrows skyrocketed as she as calmed by her Younger sister." Sometimes I wonder if you are even my sister. You sound way too astute to be my baby sister."

Ruby gave Yang a look of surprise, before scoffing and crossing her arms. "And you've expanded your vocab. Did Blake teach you that word?"

Yang crossed her arms in a huff, but her slightly tinted Cheeks gave it away. "What's it to you?"

Ruby giggled as she shook her head. "Look, you are going to need to calm down if you ever plan to find Blake a gift, otherwise it'll just pass by you without you knowing."

"…You are sounding way too philosophical. Weiss is having a bad influence on you."

"I'm a bad influence?" asked a voice from behind the two sisters. Weiss was there, arms akimbo as she gave Yang a look.

"Weiss!" Ruby jumped from Yang to Weiss, hugging the Heiress as she tried to sedate her partner from performing too much PDA. "Y-yes Ruby it's nice to see you too." She said, quickly kissing Ruby on the lips.

"Ugh, you two need to get a room." Yang said, fake gagging as Weiss glared at her. "Actually…Weiss, do you have an Idea of what Blake could want for her Birthday?"

Weiss was too busy dealing with Ruby, not even looking up at the Blonde as she answered. "No, I have no idea what she wants."

Ruby sighed, pulling away from Weiss to go and comfort her sister. "Yang, you got this. Trust me, if she can take your gag mouse and yarn gifts, she will love whatever you actually get her. Just make sure that it comes from the heart, otherwise it'll be just another meaningless item for her."

"You really don't sound like my sister." She said, looking away and scratching her nose. "Fine, I guess you could be right…" She relented.

Ruby wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "Of Course I am, now stop being a worry wart."

Yang nodded as Ruby released her from her hug. The White Rose Duo gave their final goodbyes as they explained that Weiss would be taking Ruby for her 18th Birthday party tomorrow, explaining that they would leave in a few hours so that they would have the majority of today to enjoy Weiss' home, And wouldn't return until after two weeks. Ruby had already planned to go, and Yang had given her the go-ahead. Weiss had extended her invite to Yang several times, but the blonde had repeatedly rejected on the grounds that "Fancy people annoy me." It was supposed to be a masquerade event as well. With shawls, fancy dresses and stuff Yang didn't really care for.

The blonde chuckled as she walked around, it had only been a few weeks ago that Ruby had been panicking that she couldn't find Weiss a gift. To be fair, it was harder to give someone a present when they could just buy whatever. But Yang had assured her that whatever she got her, it would please the Heiress.

Oh how the roles can change with the blink of an eye.

Yang smiled as she remembered what Ruby had just said, the younger sibling's words rolling around loudly in her head as she headed for the Gym.

"She will love whatever you actually get her. Just make sure that it comes from the heart"

XXX

One week and two days later. Blake's Birthday.

This was the polar opposite of what Yang had expected. Sure, it was one of the most highly rated ones in Vale by a large margin and located literally Five Minutes from Beacon somehow. But a Club? Seriously? That was a curve ball if she had ever seen one.

The dance-floor was large, strobe lights and music pumping through the air as people danced the night away. Having fun as they tried to forget the struggles of their lives by letting go and being themselves, letting their untamed sides have a bit of fun before the next day would consume them and force them to conform as they went back to work. Sure there were a few 'Daddy's Girl's there, but for the most part it was just regular people wanting to unwind.

And yet, despite the fact that this was very literally the last place Yang had expected to be tonight, Blake was the center of it all. Wearing a Black Spaghetti Strap shirt that stopped at her taut midsection, midnight purple jeans with 'fashion holes' in them that despite being covered, at least teased Blake's long, gorgeous, milky legs that Yang was NOT staring at shamelessly, along with a pair of peep-toe heels that seem to accentuate how good Blake's legs were. She was having a blast as she talked with a bunch of their other friends. Team SSSN had all showed up, along with Nora from JNPR. Coco and Velvet from CFVY and for some insane reason beyond Yang, Team CRDL was also here. Along with Two from Team NDGO and all of Team ARAA.

Blake was laughing and genuinely having a blast here as she talked with their friends, it seemed that everyone wanted to talk with her tonight. And it seemed that Sun was trying to make more than a few 'More than Friendly moves on Blake. This was making it hard on Yang, who was trying to be on her best behavior. Especially considering she was barred from entering and had to sneak in to begin with.

Yang herself was very much a sight for sore eyes despite her frown. She had her own Yellow Tank Top that showed her emblem on the breast and rode up enough to get a good view of Yang's hard earned muscle, along with a pair of denim shorts that showed off her own tanned legs. Her ensemble ended with a pair of wedges that could pass for a pair of suede wedges.

Some of the patrons near her at the bar would glance over, but did nothing more as it seemed that Yang had this aura that would scare people away. A few brave people, including Cardin, had asked for a dance with the blonde bombshell but she turned them down. After Cardin's offer, she decided it would be best to drown her misery with alcohol. And eventually, with renewed confidence that had been gifted to her thanks to the alcohol and her shockingly bad tolerance for it, she started to get into the rhythm of the club.

The brawler would dance sensually next to a few people as she sauntered onto the dance floor. Going to whoever caught her eye, she would interrupt dances with others as and dance with them. As she jumped from dance partner to dance partner, some people began to get the impression that she may have had one too many. But she didn't care, she was still capable of thinking and her thought process was that if Blake was going to have fun, then she should to!

Yang hadn't had the opportunity to talk to her raven haired partner since they had arrived, and to be quite honest with herself, she was why Yang was going around butting in and cracking jokes and sometimes sensually dancing whoever caught the blonde's attention. Initially, this had been concocted as a Ruse, for the Faunus' attention. However, after sometime the Blonde had been genuinely enjoying herself.

To Coco, Velvet, and Nora's shock, Yang had taken Cardin up on her offer to dance with the leader of CRDL. They both danced, with Yang 'twerking' on Cardin to the music. The alcohol not completely taking over her thoughts, having only drank a bit, but it had been enough for her to dance with Cardin.

Well, that was until a familiar arm grabbed her own and pulled her away from the leader of CRDL. Yang looked up and was met with the familiar Amber eyes of her partner, glaring at the blonde with the force of a sun going supernova.

"What's up Blakey?" Yang giggled as she looked back at her, not slightly deterred by the glare.

Their friends, and even Cardin, had stopped dancing as their attention was on the group. It seemed that the world had stopped for a few seconds, and it was quite possible that the music had stopped despite the lights still going in the club.

"We're leaving." Blake growled at her, teeth slightly bared as she pulled her through the club. Yang was surprised at Blake's reaction, and let herself be pulled as Blake typed a few things on her scroll to several people. She stopped by Sun on the way out, telling him something that Yang couldn't discern before being pulled out of the Club.

It's quite possible that the alcohol that the blonde had consumed was enough to interrupt her sense of where she was, because by the time she had realized it they were back at Beacon Academy grounds. Blake was pulling Yang into one of the abandoned dorms that Yang hadn't seen before. Located beyond the reach of the students or teachers. It was close to that Escape Class 343 that they had been to. She shoved Yang into the room, the blonde nearly tripping as Blake slammed the door shut. Yang's heart was beating a mile a minute, this was unlike Blake. Her reaction, it just wasn't right.

But damn it if it wasn't sexy.

"What the hell was that?" Blake said as she let go of the door, fixing Yang with that Stare that this time had an effect on her. She slowly advanced closer to Yang, and for every step the Faunus took Yang took a step back.

"What the hell was that?!" She repeated. "You think you can go and dance with every single person that catches your eyes? Dancing on Cardin like that? Like, like….Like a whore?" Blake's voice was pure fury, sending chills down Yang's spine. "You wear something as revealing as that, showing off all that skin and then go and act the part of a slut!" Blake seethed, her ears twitching beneath her bow. "Twerking on someone? That is for me! All of it! But you just don't care!" Blake said as she continued to advance forward.

Yang's ankle hooked onto something behind her and she ended up falling back. To her surprise, she found herself on a bed with black sheets with Yellow accents. She looked to see that the pillows also matched, and she looked up at the Faunus in confusion.

"W-what-"She managed to stutter out, but was interrupted by Blake raising her hand. She advanced to the edge of where Yang as sitting, close enough that they were touching, and high enough so that Blake could glare down at the blonde.

"You know, I had plans for what we did after the club. I would bring you to this room, that I decorated myself. I was going to make love to you throughout the night. Sweet, Gentle, Tender Love. The sort of love that true, genuine lovers would show. To prove that this isn't a phase, to show you that I cared for you and to ease any doubts you might have had. But no, you just had to act the way you did, not giving a single flying FUCK as you pranced around like a tramp!"

Yang's eyes widened as the hairs at the back of her head stood up. Blake had never, aside from one lone time, used that tone of voice wither her. It had something…arrogantly erotic about it that one would never expect from someone as closed in as Blake.

It was at this moment that Yang knew, she fucked up.

"I was going to make sure that that you got the most out of it, give you just what you wanted. Nice and slow, lasting through all of the night and maybe into the morning." Blake grinned maliciously. "But now, I have different plans. Fuck the club. -" The way she said that, the way the profane word rolled off her tongue, it created a slight ache within the blonde. "-It seems that I need to take care of my slutty girlfriend. Plus…" She said, cracking her knuckles. "It gives me a chance to try out a few new tricks that I have been perfecting."

For a second, there was silence between them. But Yang noticed that Blake's eyes were glowing Amber and then briefly turning Black. Similar to a shutter when taking a picture. Yang gasped as she saw what the result of that was.

It was Blake, but not Blake. This one looked exactly like her Blake except for the fact that unlike Blake, this Blake's eyes were not the shining amber orbs she was used to. No, this Blake's eyes were Amber yes, but they looked…almost demonic in nature. Her smile was…even more malicious than the one Blake had given her a few moments ago.

Adrenaline was pumping through Yang's veins, pooling at her center that was beginning to throb. She was slowly getting aroused. But why? Yes, teenage hormones and all, but what was making Yang want whatever Blake was about to do? What if she…enjoyed it?

As Blake's eyes continued to do that, more Blake's had started to materialize. Each one of them having those demonic amber eyes that sent shivers up the blonde's eyes. They had never used their semblance for sex before…

The real Blake had crawled onto the bed, pushing Yang down with her hand on her chest as she brought her mouth together with Yang's own in a heavy, long kiss. Yang was quivering, a deep flush having taken her cheeks as she was slowly away that the other Blake's were watching, She felt as Blake, the real one, forced her tongue into the blondes mouth. Running it around the inside of her mouth. She couldn't help it as she moaned softly as she felt Blake's hand on her shoulder as she further pushed her tongue into the blonde brawler's mouth.

Yang vaguely felt as the bed shifted with the weight of more bodies, she heard something that resembled a zipper but was too busy with Blake as she continued to kiss her deeply. Eventually Blake did break the kiss, taking the blonde lower lip and pulling gently as she broke it but never really removing her hands on her shoulders as she kept her down.

Around her, the Blake's were crouched around her. Staring at her with those dull amber eyes, and with those malicious smiles that held no compassion.

Yang's attention was brought back to Blake as she cleared her throat. "You might think that this is me using my semblance, and you'd be right. But, unlike my shadow clones, I can control these. I can make them do whatever I want."

Yang's breath hitched at that, realizing what Blake was implying. I mean…yes, they are both very kinky already. But this? Not only that, with Blake turning eighteen today? Yang was technically younger than the brunette Faunus, her birthday not until close to the end of the Year. Those thoughts made her cheeks darken and her core throb with deep desire.

Blake, the one on top of her, ran her hand around Yang's face, gently stroking her cheek. "Judging from what I've seen, this is turning you on. You want this…don't you."

Yang nodded, gulping as it took so much willpower to do so.

Blake grinned. "I had a feeling. So let me tell you what is going to happen. You are going to be a good girl, a very, very good girl and do everything that I tell you. And take everything I do to you without a single complaint. Think of it, as.. reparations. For your behavior at the club. And because, more importantly, it _is_ my birthday."

Yang's eyes widened, Blake frowning as Yang fumbled for something in the pocket of her shorts. "I-um…Got you this…for your birthday."

Blake recoiled a little in surprised and took a look at it. The clones mirrored her gesture in a very disturbing way. "Is this a Bracelet?" She asked, looking down to the blonde. It looked handcrafted, not like something you can simply buy at a store.

Yang nodded. "Yeah, I-uh made it myself. I didn't know what to get you, and you wouldn't drop hints. It has our emblems underneath, I thought that you would like it."

Blake held it into the broken moonlight, and saw that it indeed was handcrafted. It was a little thicker, resembling a sort of band instead, but she could clearly see the emblems. It looked beautiful, and Blake smiled as she clasped it on her wrist.

"I do like it, in fact, I love it." She said as she twirled her arm. Yang noticed that the other Blake's were… envious…? Of the real Blake? The faunus leaned back down and gently kissed Yang this time. "Thank you Yang, this is so beautiful. And it's so special considering that you made it yourself."

The blonde beamed. "You do? That's awesome." She said as she was relieved.

Blake nodded, before her smile faded from her. "But, that still doesn't excuse you from what you did. Nor does it mean that you will not take your punishment."

The other Blakes grin had all returned at once, their eyes taking and locking onto a different part of the blonde's body. Yang noticed, and her body reacted as arousal spread through her body next to fear, and adrenaline. A flush creeping down her face and neck.

Blake's grin, the actual Blake's Cheshire grin, returned as she snapped her fingers. "Strip her down. Now."

In a flash, Yang felt hands all over her body. Familiar hands each taking a wrist and ankle and spreading her body open as another set of hands cover her mouth, silencing her screams as the Blakes ripped her outfit apart. Her shirt was ripped and thrown somewhere, her shorts were cut tossed over one of the clone's shoulders, and her panties were cut then disposed of, along with another ripping her bra apart. She felt her shoes being pulled off, loud thuds as they landed somewhere in the room.

Just as fast as it started, it stopped. Yang had her eyes closed, and stopped thrashing about as she still felt each of Blake's clones still have a vice grip on her. Despite the blonde being much, much stronger than Blake, there were simply too many clones for Yang to overpower. Especially when the real one was running her hands on her breasts. There was the real one straddling her, one on each wrist and ankle, one holding her mouth. Yang opened her eyes looking around. There were 5 holding her and she noticed that there were 5 more simply watching. The ones watching had that cynical grin, and had their arms crossed as they watched Yang get stripped naked. Her lilac eyes widened in terror as she locked on with Blake's less demonic real amber eyes, unable to say anything with her mouth being covered.

Blake, the actual one, grinned as she stroked her cheek. "Don't worry Yang, they aren't going to hurt you…. Too much." She said, her grin getting wider as Yang's eyes widened even more. "They'll just get a little rough. Besides, you like rough right?" she asked Yang, a calming tone as she tried to soothe her fears. "I can control them, so I can make them be as soft and sensual as I am. See?"

On cue, the Blake's let go of her limbs as the real one got off of her. They gently flipped her so that she was on her stomach, before manipulating her body so that she would be on her hands and knees. Blake, the real one, went around to the head of the bed and pressed her lips to the blonde's own. Yang gasped as she felt familiar hands roam around her body. They slid down her sides, kneading the mounds of her breasts and playing with her now erect nipples. They ran hands beneath her thighs, squeezing and kneading from her ass all the way down her legs. Their hands always barely brushed Yang's already wet sex as they fondled her. She was groped, squeezed, kneaded and grabbed by these hands that Yang knew belonged to Blake but weren't Blake's. In the recess of her mind, Yang was loving it. She had never thought Blake would be someone to do this.

Blake eventually pulled out of the kiss, wiping off the drool as she tilted Yang's head up to meet her eyes. "See what I mean? I can make them do whatever I want them to do." She let go of Yang's chin, grinning as she heard clothing being rustled.

It seemed that Yang had also heard it, because she saw that the other clones had decided to undress. Their clubbing outfits on the floor quickly evaporated. But Yang didn't really notice, because something had caught her attention. What that was, was what each of Blake's clone's sported. A…phallus…a penis…a hard-on, a throbbing dick, a thick shaft…

A fucking Cock. Rock Hard, throbbing cock.

More specifically, each clone had one. At least Ten…Ten fat, twitching, pulsating, erect cocks, with their tips glistening in pre-cum. At-least Ten sets of full, plump, backed up ballsacks that were waiting to offload themselves of their seed. The Blakes, the replicas, smiled, almost as haunting as their grins, as they slowly stroked themselves. Yang felt her arousal spike, and trail down her thigh. Her sex clenched, knowing what was about to happen. And yet she wanted this, in the deep recess of her mind she wanted this…It's been a fantasy that she's had, on more than one occasion.

The brawler didn't even notice that she was salivating.

Blake, the Real one, mashed her lips with Yang's own. The others watching started to stroke themselves slowly as she made out with the blonde. Pulling away, she started nipping at her neck and trailing kisses, much to Yang's delight as she moaned and whined at the touch. She wasn't able to do anything as her limbs were pulled taut by the clones.

Pulling away, the brunette studied her for a second as she looked at her. "Underneath that mask you use around us, the joker and protector of our team… The punmaster…" She looked down at her. "You're really a fucking bimbo…a dirty slut, a harlot…a fucking whore… aren't you?" She asked with a smirk.

Yang's mouth opened and closed uselessly, unable to respond to Blake's acquisition properly.

"Aren't You?" She narrowed her eyes as she hissed the question again.

"Y-yes." Yang whispered to her.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Blake asked again.

"Yes." The blonde responded a little louder.

Not satisfied with the answer, Blake took one of her nipples and pulled on it harshly. "I can't hear you, scream it you slut!"

"YES!" Yang shouted at her.

"Yes What?"

"I-I'm a little slut Blake! I'm just a fucking whore!" Yang screamed, not caring if anyone heard her outside in the halls of the academy anymore.

Blake looked at her with a devil's grin. "Well, it's something to have my suspicions. But to have it confirmed by the very person…"

"Get her." She snapped her fingers

The group moved as one, and with all the grace the brunette faunus possessed they pounced on her. Though, this time they were much rougher than before. One of them grabbed her by the hair, knowing that Yang only allowed Blake to pull on her blonde mane, and shoved her face down on the bed. That left her face down with her ass in the air, exposed and vulnerable. The other Blakes meanwhile surrounded her, groping her a lot more harshly this time. They nibbled the brawler's soft flesh, while one of the Blakes slid under her, it's face right in front of her breasts. She pressed the base of her cockhead against the entrance of Yang's tight cunt. The same Blake in front of her then pulled her head up by the hair, and slapped Yang across the face, hard enough to stun the blonde and completely making her forget about resisting or really doing anything else aside getting fucked.

Suddenly, and without an ounce of hesitation, the Blake under her started fucking her. The clone's thrusts were deep and fast, like nothing she'd ever felt before. Completely filling her cunt and bottoming out before pulling out, then back in and filling her before pulling out completely and leaving her empty. She screamed, the blazing new sensation of pleasure and pain overwhelming her, but there was a foot pushing her head down into the mattress, and the scream she let out was muffled and faint. And the rough fucking never stopped, actually it seemed to get even rough after her scream. As if she was being punished for doing so. The blonde was, duly, becoming aware of the fact that nothing she could do would stop it. She was completely at the mercy of Blake and her clones.

Yang didn't know what to think, or what to feel. Her mind and body were completely overwhelmed by these sensations. Drowning in a cocktail of arousal, fear, pleasure, utter embarrassment and…..something else. She didn't know what it was. But thinking about it… as best she could while being fucked by her girlfriend's clone…despite being forced face down on the bed, the tongue playing with her breasts and that length absolutely drilling into her…the pleasure was there. Blake knew that she gained pleasure from pain, and this had a good, a great mix of both…she slowly stopped fighting it. A small voice within her told her to relax, that it's just her partner doing what she has probably wanted to do. Yang believed her reasoning, as flawed as it was, that her partner didn't want to hurt her. So, she slowly relaxed.

The blonde was already close to her orgasm, clenching tightly around the clone's length as it fucked her. Her moans were audible, even despite having a foot pressed against the back of her head and forcing her face to be pressed against the mattress.

Yang's tightness was what sent the doppelganger Blake over the edge, shooting rope after rope of it's thick, but infertile seed, into the blonde. At the same time, the brawler came, hard, to the point that she saw lights in her eyes as she clenched even tighter around it.

Blake smirked as she looked on from her position at the head of the bed, resting against the headboard of it. her legs spread apart lewdly as she slowly played with her own throbbing member while watching Yang absolutely fucked in a way she didn't actually believe was possible. Her clones were, by far and away, performing way better than she was expecting. And to think, that this was only the very first one…

That first Blake pulled out and a big glob of thick, white cum splashed out of Yang's sex when she did so, down onto the Black bedsheets. Blake closed her eyes, and the clone smirked before disappearing as its cock twitched. Disappearing in a show of black smoke

Obviously they were extensions of herself, but since she had been practicing this it seemed that they were also extensions of her emotions. And it seemed that Jealousy, Vengefulness and unbridled Anger were the key ingredients for the clones. Regardless, she wasn't terribly concerned as she knew they wouldn't actually hurt Yang. She still kept a close eye on the...transpiring events…. For both personal and…. scientific reasons.

Blake took her cock in her hand and started to slowly stroke herself as a second clone of herself stepped forward to have its turn with Yang. Blake then hummed as she summoned another clone into existence to replace the recently spent one. Humming to herself curious, she decided to test something. Closing her eyes, she summoned more clones, wondering just how many she could actually control. Each summon didn't take long to form, only needing to concentrate for a split second.

Eventually she stopped, and opened her eyes. Forty-Five. That was how many she managed to summon. Forty-Five naked and aroused clones of herself, literally forming a single file line behind the blonde's upraised and cum-dripping ass. Slowly stroking their engorged cocks, grinning with evil intent. Blake bit her lip as she stroked herself, almost cumming at the scene…

'God damn, is she ever lucky.' The faunus thought to herself. A masochistic part of her mind was envious of Yang and what she was being put through.

The only sounds in the room were, aside Blake's quiet hums of pleasure as she watched Yang being fucked, was the sounds of flesh against flesh as the new clone started pounding into her partners warm, inviting and fuckable orifice. Yang's muffled moans, screams and heavy breathing also mixed in. The brawler was writhing and struggling a little now, her body squirming and trying to get away. Unfortunately for her the Blake's seemed to possess even more strength than she did as they held her waist, wrists and ankles firmly. The Blake currently having the pleasure of fucking Yang, the second one to slide under her, was currently playing with her breasts. It kneaded the right one hard, while taking the nipple of the left one into her mouth and firmly biting on it, causing the blonde's screams to intensify.

Blake stroked herself faster as she watched and observed every detail as her girlfriend was being, literally, pounded into. The other Blake's decided to have some fun while they waited as they stroked her body, smacking her back, grabbing whatever part of Yang their greedy hands could. The Brawlers skin was turning red and becoming tender from the treatment she was going through.

The second Blake came hard inside the blonde, grinning evilly and pumping the young blonde bombshell with its load of thick seed. It, again, pulled out, and left a trail of cum dripping behind her before giving Yang's firm ass a heavy slap before moving so that the next Blake could take her place in line and brutally shove her throbbing length into Yang's cum-drenched pussy, the clone then disappeared into the shadows.

This Blake, however, didn't slide underneath her like the other's had done. Instead, that clone walked around and made sure that Yang was firmly being held on all fours and that there was no risk of her falling over. It then gestured for the closest clone to pull her head up and reveal the absolute state that the blonde was in.

Yang was an absolute mess, the mascara that she had one was smeared on her cheeks and there were tracks down her face, drool was leaking from the corner of her mouth, her eyes were wide and surprised Apparently still in shock that this was happening. Blake, the real one, stood up and took a seat on the edge of the bed in front of the Blonde, one of the clones holding her up was also pulling on her hair to keep her up. But, before Yang could see or notice anything, she pressed her feet firmly into her face.

Blake grinned as she moved them around her face, She knew Yang had a foot fetish, so she decided to incorporate a little bit of that as well. Her own feet were a size 7 with milky white soles, a pink heel and perfectly pedicured toes that were painted a sexy Black. Yang moaned slightly, clearly enjoying this too… only for one of her moans to be cut off with a shrill shriek that did somewhat tickle the Cat Faunus.

Clearly, she had not been expecting…Not only did the clone, whose turn it was, return beneath the blonde, but one of the others had become impatient and decided to suddenly thrust its self into Yang's other unused hole. Though it didn't get very far before being pulled back into line by the clone behind it.

They had never done anal, since Yang never really brought it up and Blake wasn't exactly one to stick her dick into one's back door…but now the thought of it suddenly intrigued her.

Yang didn't last much longer as she moaned and shuddered, cumming hard judging by the shaky breaths that she took between Blake's toes. A few moments later she heard the near silent exhale of the clone as it came inside the Blonde's abused cunt, filling her with it's own seed before it disappeared beneath the blonde.

Giving Yang a firm press of the sole against her cheek, she maneuvered herself so that she was on her own knees, looking at Yang's Violet eyes. They were unfocused, glassy, staring straight ahead. Blake had to give the blonde's left cheek a firm, hard slap that resounded across the room to bring her back to the land of the leaving.

"Haa~, B-blake?" She asked as she blinked several times, her eyes focusing before being forced by her partner's hand to look at her as her fingers gripped her lower jaw.

"You're Welcome."

"W-what?"

"I said you're welcome." She reiterated.

"I d-don't-" Her thought was interrupted by the feeling of another cock entering her, her mouth forming an 'o' as she moaned like a whore.

"We can work on your basic fucking manners. What you do, in this case, is say Thank you. You are supposed to thank me, for using you." She explained.

"Using…meeeeeEE?" She squealed as the Blake currently fucking her had forgone with playing with her breasts, instead opting to grab her asscheeks and truly fucking her.

"Yes. Using her. Not as lovers, not as Equals. No. You aren't equal to me." She growled as she pressed her head together with Yang's, so their noses touched and that her eyes bored into the Blonde's own. "You aren't even close; you are beneath me." She continued explaining as the duplicate behind her continued to fuck her. And fucking her stupid, it seemed, as Yang's only response to this revelation was just moans, and gasps, as her length continued to enter her still impossibly tight pussy. "You are nothing compared to me. Understand?" She growled, watching as Yang's eyes as they dilated, indicating that she had come from being fucked doggy style.

One last thrust was what the clone gave as it unloaded itself into Yang, slouching against the blonde and reaching to grope the blonde's breasts, tweaking one of her nipples before it too disappeared.

Allowing her partner, in name only in her opinion, to recover from her most recent orgasm, she gave her a few slaps to her cheek in order to bring her back. "Yang, earth to Yang." She told her as she continued to slap her firmly, but not as hard as before.

"Haaaaaa~, y-yes?" She breathed, shakily taking a breath as she looked up at her.

Blake halted the next clone from entering the blonde's tight fuckhole, before talking to her. "Ah, good, thought I had lost you for a second there." She smiled as she kissed her cheek, before kissing her on the lips. She deepened the kiss, forcing her tongue into the Blonde's mouth. Running it around her mouth and making sure to give Yang a gentle understanding that she had no control here, of any kind.

"So how are you enjoying it so far?" She asked, stroking her hair lovingly.

"It's…I love it." She smiled at her, rubbing her head into Blake's hand as she felt her hand petting her.

"I thought that you might." She chuckled softly, continuing to pet her as she was still sitting on her knees, her cock throbbing and pointing right at the blonde's chin. "But, I think you've been getting too much attention. And that's not fair." She pouted and jutted her upper lip, something that would always melt Yang and easily allow her to wrap her around her finger. "So how about you help me?" She asked her, stroking her head and scratching her scalp.

Yang closed her eyes and nuzzled her head into her hand…like a puppy having it's head scratched… "Mmmmm, Anything~."

"Anything?" Blake asked her as her already stiff erection twitched beneath her.

"Mhm, anything~" She murmured with another nod.

"Good…Good Girl." The faunus praised her, with the blonde's core stirring at the praise. "If that's the case, why don't you help me out?" She asked, snapping her fingers and the clones letting her go. At this moment, there were over thirty or so clones, too many to stuff Yang properly, so she consolidated them into ten.

Something to note with Blake's semblance, is that the more clones are out then the less useful they are. The less clones there are, the more control she has over what they do and more she can make them do. Amongst other things.

So the thirty became ten, still surrounding her. The one's holding her arms let go, same with her legs, allowing her to move freely. To a certain extent of course.

When Yang moved, she could feel all the cum inside of her shifting and leaking out her used pussy and down her left thigh. "W-what do you want me to do?" She asked her as she tried to sit up on her knees, only for Blake's hand to firmly force her head back down.

"Well…take a look yourself." She ordered firmly as she forced the blonde's head down to her milky white thigh, having her head resting right near it, her nose pressed firmly into the base of her now leaking member.

The blonde, weakly, tried to push herself up but all she did was waste what little energy she had. And, when she took a deep breath through her nose…her struggling stopped.

The scent of Blake…her musk. It was a scent that she hadn't smelled before, a delicious scent. Something that made Yang throb for something, namely that cock, to fill her. At that point, violet eyes then took in the actual visuals of the cock that had been spearing her several times throughout the hour.

It was…big. It was large, Blake was certainly endowed. It wasn't overly thick, but it was more than enough to fill her in every dimension. And, it was shining with pre-cum.

"I don't think I need to tell you what you need to do." Blake told her, her voice more an order than anything else.

And she obliged, taking a long, slow lick of her member from the base to the tip. Her lips sealing around the head of her cock and using her tongue to tease it. Around the pink head, on the underside of the head, licking at the slit where she was leaking pre-cum and making sure to lap up as much of the salty pre as possible. Her hand moved down towards her those cum-filled balls belonging to her significant other, rolling them in her soft hands and causing Blake to hiss loudly.

Blake barely managed to gesture to one of the clones stroking itself to take Yang once more.

The feeling of Yang gasping around a mouthful of her cock, while her body moved as she was taken from behind from another clone, was something that the brunette knew she'd probably not feel for a while.

While Yang had been hesitant to orally service Blake in the past, (Imagine that, Yang? Hesitant to give head? The thought made Blake laugh audibly when she heard her nervousness several weeks ago), which led to a less than slightly satisfied faunus, Blake was pleased to know that Yang was a natural cocksucker. The blonde carried the natural talent that the brunette knew she possessed.

There was a slight impasse that was reached. Yang's gag reflex seemed to have gotten in the way and hinder her, only managing to take about half of Blake's length into her mouth. It took a few moments but when the clone bottomed out inside of the blonde's sex, forcing her to squeeze around that cock and Yang to gasp, Blake forced Yang's head down all the way all the way to the base, forcing the brawler's lips to press a kiss to the base of her cock.

"Breathe through your nose." She told her, seeing her trying to push herself up. "And put some work into it." She ordered again as she made sure to keep her head all the way down. She felt that warm tongue running around the underside of her length, causing Blake to purr in pleasure as Yang was indeed doing a great job of pleasuring the faunus. Once she felt satisfied with her work, she allowed her to come back up, pulling her head back up before forcing it back down to the base. She seemed to match the rhythm of thrust the clone behind the blonde had. Yang's resistance and gag reflex seemed to have all but disappeared as she started to use her mouth and throat as just nothing more than a fuck hole, similarly to the clones that used her cunt as nothing more than a fuckable orifice.

Yang tried to push up, god knows why, but the clones near her seem to be thinking what Blake wanted as they grabbed her arms, which meant that Blake now was in control of what was going on. And she made sure to let the blonde know as she grabbed her head and started to roughly thrust into her mouth. Her tongue slid across the underside of her erection with each thrust, and she was drooling a mix of spit and precum.

"Haaa, yesssss." Blake moaned as she continued to fuck Yang's mouth, treating it like a piece of property as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. "Y-yang…Yang! I'm cumming!" the faunus moaned loudly, and Yang started struggling anew. "Y-you better swallow!" She half ordered-half groaned as she stopped thrusting, holding her head all the way down the base as she came in her mouth. Rope after rope of her pearly white seed shot out of her cock, hitting the back of her throat before pooling around her tongue.

Yang tried yelling, but the feeling of her cheeks puffing up and her mouth filling with Blake's cum was now starting to put her at risk of choking. And, the way that Blake had nose pressed against her crotch, she had no choice as she swallowed. Her throat moved loudly, causing Blake to groan as even that pleasured her over sensitized cock causing another jet of cum to land squarely on her tongue. The blonde tasting her slightly salty cum, before swallowing it as well.

Behind her, the clone that was pounding away at her cunt thrust and bottomed out all the way inside the blonde, forcing her forward and pushing Blake's still erect member a few centimeters movie, which then made Blake hiss in pleasure. Yang moaned around the make shift cock-gag that was Blake's member, squeezing tightly as the clone slumped on top of Yang, before the evaporating into a cloud of black smoke.

The feeling of Yang's lolling tongue as she was temporarily fucked stupid made Blake wince from over stimulation. It felt good, but she still needed that slight break. Slowly she brought Yang's head up, a line of drool and cum connecting her cock to her lips before it snapped and hit her right on the chin. The faunus inspected her with a grin, seeing just how docile she was. Her usual and vibrant violet eyes now a docile, almost submissive, magenta color. Blinking as she wasn't focused on anything.

Around them, there were about 5 to 6 of her own clones. One on each limb, two still waiting their turn, then Blake herself. Looking at them, she gently was petting Yang. Stroking her hair as she held her tenderly in her hands. Another idea formed in her mind, that could lead down the road to what she wants to do with Yang in the future…however, so that she wouldn't get in any legal trouble, she had to make sure that Yang would consent to what she was going to do.

"Yang. Yang, sweetheart." Blake asked, slapping the back of her head several times to get her to snap out of her stupor.

"Bwuh. B-blake?" She asked as she blinked, her eyes still magenta but now focused, looking at Blake's amber ones.

"Mhm. You did good. Very good." She smiled, pecking her on the lips while continuing to stroke her hair.

"I-I did?" She asked, smiling at her genuinely while moving her head down slightly, allowing for Blake to give her attention.

"Mhm. I don't know why you were so hesitant to do that. You're a natural born cock-sucker." The brunette woman told her, causing Yang to turn bright red in the face. "However, I still haven't forgiven you for acting like that at the club. That really, really hurt me Yang." Blake wiped a real-fake tear from her eyes, those amber eyes becoming glassy as she spoke to Yang, feigning like she was going to cry. It was the blonde's biggest weakness and even something that Ruby abused sometimes.

"W-wait. Blake, please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She explained, after having gone through everything, still Yang couldn't help but think this was her fault. That her partner was about to cry. "I-I can make it up to you. I swear! Anything!"

"R-really?" Blake sniffled, the clones grinning as they knew the plan that the real Blake was coming up with. Once Yang gave her another nod, and a smile, the clones struck with speed and efficiency that caught Yang by surprise.

She went from being on all fours, to now in a sort of sitting position. She was sitting on one of the clones, its cock lining up with her ass, the actual Blake was lining herself up with her cunt, and another of the clones had decided that her mouth was its target.

"W-wait. B-blake, can't we-HLURH!"

All of three of them entered her at the same time, her ass, pussy and mouth full of Blake's Cock. They held her there for a good 45 seconds. For those 45 seconds, all Yang would know, was Blake's dick. It's taste, how big it was, how it utterly filled every hole, hot delirious it made her as she had to breathe in her scent that made her squeeze on both cocks in her ass and sex. The taste making her tongue move on its own, licking around the head in order to get more of that creamy goodness that she's been fed so far.

Her eyes widened and she squealed on the cock in her mouth as the one in her ass moved and bottomed out, before the cock in her mouth went back slightly and slammed all the way back, also bottoming out. The real Blake finished off by slamming her own pelvis and bottoming out inside of Yang's pussy. This was the rhythm they opted for, several minutes one would slam into her and bottom out, first her ass, then her mouth, then her eager cunt.

The two clones that were watching, had gone and grabbed a foot each, their tongues licking up the blonde's size 8's. Another point of Pleasure for Yang. Hands wrapped around from behind and started playing with her generous bust, teasing and circling her already rock-hard nipples. The brawler's fight against the pleasure…well she simply allowed herself to be overtaken by the pleasure.

Her faunus partner noticed this, seeing her eyes soften again before they closed. She could feel how Yang was rocking her hips as both she and the clone in her ass weren't moving. Yang was effectively fucking herself on the cocks that had impaled her already.

In the blonde's mind, she didn't care about anything. The sheer pleasure that she felt as she was full was beyond anything she was able to get using a toy. Even the toy that Blake had gotten her several months ago paled in comparison to this.

As much as Blake was enjoying truly mind-fucking her partner with this sort of methodical fucking, she was becoming impatient. Yang's sex was warm, inviting and tight. Despite being used like nothing more than a whore…A whore who deserved everything that had happened and even was asking for it, in Blake's opinion. Despite that, it was still inexplicably tight and clenching around her member. A hand slowly moved towards that small nub above her entrance, teasing the erect nub and causing Yang to groan and keen slightly forward. She tightened up around Blake, feeling every ridge, every inch, and every vein, of her faunus partner. It all felt familiar, in a way, but it all felt good. Great even…it felt _Right_.

When Yang bent forward like she did, Blake hissed through her teeth at that. Holding her thighs apart, she pulled away and slammed back into Yang's eager and awaiting pussy. The clone, sensing this, also broke away and started to pick up the pace in her ass. The one in her mouth, well, it seemed that it couldn't handle the moans and vibrations coming out of the Blonde's mouth because it came, hard, holding Yang's head so that her pink lips were sealed around her cockhead, forcing her to taste the cum that pooled before she swallowed.

With that clone disappearing, the other clones that were worshiping the blonde's feet also disappeared, though not before shooting their respective loads and coating Yang's feet in their cum as well. That meant that Blake could put all her concentration on fucking her partner, her girlfriend…her pet…senseless.

The only remaining clone, and Blake, alternated. Holding her between the two of them, the clone would enter her ass, while Blake would be going out of her cunt, only for Blake to then enter and bottom out, and the clone leaving her ass empty.

"Aah~, Yesss~. Haaah~" Yang's vocal praises made them keep going, harder and faster. They made sure to bottom out and take her as deep as they could. The one fucking her ass bit down on her shoulder, while Blake claimed her neck, growling and biting down enough to leave a deep mark, and draw blood.

"Fuck! Sooo fulll~, Yes! Moooore~!" She cried out as she barely held onto Blake, the real Blake.

"Take it you fucking slut. This is all you're good for!" Blake whispered harshly into her ear, pulling her hair and forcing her head up. She was getting close, and by how Yang was squeezing on her, she could tell that the blonde was getting close as well. "You're going to cum, being fucked in the ass and being used like nothing but a cum-dumpster for Faunus, aren't you?" She growled, nibbling on her ear. "Just like you deserve, serving us. Serving me."

"Yes! Blake Yesss~!" Yang could hear what Blake was telling her, she understood it, but no sort of coherent response came out of her. She couldn't think of anything, she could only feel, she could only pinpoint the pleasure. Nothing else was on her mind but Blake.

Several minutes of nothing but slapping flesh, moans, and Blake continuing to use her smooth voice to slowly explain what Yang was good for. Only servicing her and only her.

It was the long play from Blake. She had been slowly…training? Training Yang with her cock already. Her favorite toy, that she used to pleasure herself, was molded based on Blake's own endowed member. And Blake knew that she had gotten use out of it, and that despite that it wouldn't prepare her for the real thing. And she was right, Yang was laying somewhat limp between the two as they continued to fuck her, slapping of flesh. Their balls hitting Yang, filled with seed that they planned on emptying inside of her ass and pussy.

With a sharp cry, they both came, hard. Yang clamped down on Blake's member as she also came with a shudder and groan, feeling herself being utterly filled by their thick, warm seed.

The orgasm was so good, that the clone disappeared mere seconds after dumping it's load into her ass. A true cum-n-go.

Both of them fell onto the bed with Yang falling and landing on her back and Blake, still inside of her, falling forward. Her cock impaled her partner one last time, both of them making a noise of pleasure between a moan and a groan.

They laid there, with Yang being used as nothing but a cock-warmer as Blake was resting her head on her breasts. Yang, she was just out of it. She had a slight smile on her face, her eyes returning to that glassy look that Blake had seen before. Her entire body was sore, but it was a good sore. A sore that came at the expense of pleasure that she had never felt in her entire life.

A few minutes of Blake laying there on top of Yang, she managed to regain her bearings before pulling out of her, cum leaking out of her overfilled and abused cunt. Leaving Yang on the bed, she went to clean herself up. Stripping herself of her clothing, she was as stark naked as Yang was now. And, unlike Yang, she didn't feel too sleepy.

Grabbing her scroll, that apparently one of the clones had set up without her knowledge, recording the entire thing, she stopped it without a fuss before taking a seat on the bed. Pulling Yang up so her legs weren't dangling anymore, Blake idly browsed the web, her flaccid penis laying right on top of Yang's face, the tip of it still leaking cum that ended up on her lips.

The smell of both her cum, and her musky scent from her crotch, seemed to suddenly awaken Yang as her tongue peaked out and took a long, slow lick of her currently resting member. It did catch her by surprise, but Blake scratched her head, silently telling her to keep going. Which, in her fucked stupor, she did.

It was then that her scroll began to ring, though that didn't stop Yang from doing what she was doing. So Blake answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Blake. Happy Birthday, by the way. How are you?" A familiar voice asked.

"Mmmm, Thank you Weiss." Blake smiled as Yang was doing a good job of polishing her now growing erection. "I'm doing well, and yourself?"

"I'm doing well myself, thank you for asking." She answered, though she could hear a familiar slurping and choking sound in the background,

"Is Ruby with you?" Blake asked curiously, smirking as Yang never stopped. Even at the mention of her baby sister.

"Yes, she is. She's a bit…preoccupied. How about Yang? How is she?"

"She misbehaved."

"I thought as much. I had issues with Ruby as well. So, I had to teach her where she belongs."

The normally reserved faunus couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. "Well, looks like we've found what we've wanted." She commented with another chuckle, humming with pleasure as Yang started to suck on her balls.

"Honestly Blake, it took you long enough to do that. I thought I was going to have to help you." She told her, from the tone of voice she could tell that Weiss had a smug grin.

"Excuse you? Who was the one that told you what you'd need to do to get Ruby in that state?" Blake raised an eyebrow, sounding almost offended. In her moving her scroll to her other hand, she accidentally pressed the 'Video Call' button, turning the normal voice call into a video call.

Blake was taken aback by Weiss showing up on the screen, but then she got a good look at everything that was going on in Atlas with her and Ruby.

Currently, Ruby was on her knees, her normal attire torn, barefoot, stockings ripped, and covered in cum, worshipping Weiss' cock. Lapping at it like a popsicle while her smaller hand was massaging her cumfilled balls.

Blake's cock became rock hard at seeing how docile her team leader was in Weiss' possession.

"I assume you used your clones on her?" Weiss' voice broke her out of her staring.

"Mhm." She nodded, moving the scroll at an angle where Weiss would be able to see how well Yang was doing with cleaning her.

"She's doing a good job." Weiss complimented.

"And looks like Ruby is-"

"Learning." The heiress interjected. "Unlike you, I want to slowly break her down. Train her to be the perfect 'one'." Weiss explained to her. Which is what we've been doing this week. We've only left the room to eat, or to go out. And I've been training her extensively. How to walk, how to talk, what to think." She listed off.

"Even with this, your strict." She chuckled and shook her head. "But…training her…I do like it if she struggled." She turned to the docile blonde, who was currently bobbing her head up and down her dick.

"Well, then thankfully you know who I am. I sent you a care-package."

"Is that what that was?" Blake asked with eyes wide.

"Yes. Everything that I used on Ruby, and a bit more, is in there. There is an instruction manual on the thigh cuffs, so make sure to read that unless you want Yang to have permanent marks." Weiss warned her, sighing as she came in Ruby's mouth. The 15-year-old eagerly swallowing every last drop.

Seeing that made Blake go overboard, and she came a few moments later with a grunt, with Yang swallowing as Blake drained her nuts inside her mouth.

"W-well." Blake told her with a shaky breath "Thank you for my gift. I'll make sure to use it wisely."

"I trust that you will. While no one will ever match my adorable Ruby, I'm sure that you will make quick work with Yang."

"Oh, you have no idea how slow and methodical this is going to be." She grinned as she looked at Yang.

"Well, do make sure to share the progress you make."

"Would it be too much to ask of the same for you?"

"Hm, I suppose not. We could also trade ideas back and forth." Weiss suggested while stroking Ruby's hair.

"Sounds like a plan." The faunus girl nodded before yawning. "Well, alright. It's really late here so It's time that I got some sleep." She yawned again.

"Ah, that's right. You are about 7 hours behind us." Weiss remembered. "Well, in that case, have a good night." Weiss smiled at her. "Take care." She waved before ending the call.

Placing her scroll down, she helped the pathetic excuse that was her partner by pulling her up. She didn't even bother trying to help, and wrapped her naked form with the very same sheets that she had been fucked on.

Blake went and got ready for bed herself, before returning stark naked and moving close to her partner. "Goodnight Yang, my little fucktoy." She nuzzled against her neck as her flaccid cock was pressed against her back.

"Mmmm, Goodnight Blakey~. I love you~" She returned that, sounding drunk.

With a smile, she kissed her cheek before holding her tightly and closing her eyes, not saying anything in return as sleep overtook her. Dreams of what she was going to do to Yang played during her sleep, causing her cock to harden as it pressed against her.


End file.
